


Of boxes and mattresses

by CastleNation (Renalia), Renalia



Category: Mission to Zyxx
Genre: For the zyxxcord, Gen, i can’t believe this is the first, written entirely on my phone soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renalia/pseuds/CastleNation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renalia/pseuds/Renalia
Summary: Pleck tries to get an upgrade





	Of boxes and mattresses

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing done because the Zyxxcord pointed out there was nothing on AO3 for MtZ, I thought I should change that :)

‘Hey Dar?’ Pleck shuffles into Bargie’s cargo bay with an attempted casual nonchalance he didn’t have the grace for.

 

Dar’s eyes pierce through him as if trying to determine how dumb his question will be before he asks it.

  
‘What’s up?’

 

‘You know how when we were in the Federated Alliance and they issued you with three mattresses.’

 

‘Yeah, and they’re great.’ Dar sighs happily, ‘lots of good moss in them.’

 

Pleck looks pained as he averts his gaze.  
‘And you know how I still sleep on that cardboard box that is kinda wedged- it’s a 45 degree angle really - just awkwardly-‘

 

‘Do you see how tall I am Pleck?’ Dar interrupts, pulling them self up to their full height, ‘right, I’m at least 3 times larger than you if not more. I need three times as many mattresses.’

 

‘But I have none, how is you having three, three times as many as my none?’

 

‘Dar rounded up’ C-53 interjects, servos whirring as he enters the cargo bay with a casual nonchalance. ‘You see Pleck, the Federation took your physical dimensions, as they do for all their biological employees, and used a formula to determine how many mattresses you would require. As you are short for a Tellurian it was calculated that you need 0.49 mattresses. The system rounds down and then put in an order for an appropriate amount of mattresses.’

 

‘...which was zero?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘That doesn’t seem right.’

 

‘They have inefficient Bureaucracy at every level and you expected them to get mattress calculations correct?’ Pleck could feel C-53’s servos judging him as they whirred.

 

‘No, I guess not.’

 

They listen to the soft slaps of Beano’s feet as he runs laps around the room while Pleck thinks up his next angle of attack.

 

‘Well then, can I get a Rebellion issued mattress then?’

 

‘You already got one of them.’ Bargie informs him, ‘I signed for it and everything.’

 

‘You signed for it?’ Pleck asks incredulously before refocusing, ‘where is it then?’

 

‘I can’t see it in here.’ C-53 easily shifts several tonnes of supplies to make sure it isn’t behind them. ‘I’d assume it would be in here if it was delivered.’

 

‘Beano know.’ The slapping stops as Beano speaks, standing entirely too close to C-53’s shins.

 

They sigh collectively, dreading the answer before they’ve asked the question.

 

‘Beano,’ C-53 asks sweetly, ‘do you know where the mattress is?’

 

He considers the question for a moment before running over to Pleck.  
‘Beano hungry. Beano want more mattress.’

 

‘No Beano, no more mattress. Well, I guess that answers that.’  
Beano grumbles slightly before resuming running laps of the room.

 

‘I’ll just have to order a new one then, C-53 can you call up Nermut an-‘

 

‘Oh no,’ Bargie cuts him off, ‘I am a three mattress ship. If Beano didn’t eat it I was going to get rid of it.’

 

‘What do you mean ‘a three mattress ship?’’ Pleck asks.

 

‘You know,’ Dar explains like it’s obvious, ‘she’s only rated to have three mattress on board at a time.

 

C-53 nods.  
‘Yes, to prevent ship overcrowding ships are rated to the number of mattress they can carry. The thought being that having a fixed number of sleeping area will discourage carrying an excessive amount of crew.’

 

‘Well if I can’t get a new mattress can I have one of yours Dar?’

 

‘Tell you what buddy, when my new mattress arrives you can have the box from that one. Two boxes, twice as comfy!’

 

‘...I’ll take it.’


End file.
